


A Song Composed of My Heart

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Sweet, birthday gifts, established Mirandy, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy may have chosen journalism as her specialty, but she never stopped playing or composing music.With the knowledge of Miranda's love of waltzing, she has a special birthday gift for Miranda.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	A Song Composed of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> No editing at all, wrote this spur of the moment instead of finishing an essay, and the muse finally decided it wanted to write fanfiction again. I decided I couldn't let that pass me up cause it's been so fucking long.  
> And I'm not too happy with it, because I feel so rusty cause I haven't written in so long, so I decided to not look at it and just post it before I lost my nerve and trashed it.  
> I hope that this may be the start of my muse coming to life again and that I can write more fanfiction during the winter break.  
> I hope you enjoy it,  
> CBC

Andy felt her nerves bubbling in her belly, but she ignored the feeling and swept through the room with a smile.

It was Miranda’s birthday, the big sixty, and the board of Elias-Clarke--sans Irv Ravtiz after he was caught trying to embezzle money from the company, what a relief he was gone--decided to throw a spectacular event for their youngest starting, and longest running Editor-In-Chief.

And she was extremely nervous, because, she checked her watch, in ten minutes she was to present her birthday present to Miranda.

Not that her wife knew that, oh no, it was a secret that she’d discussed with the assistants that had been working to put the whole event together. She had helped them plan, giving them tips about what Miranda would like, and had gotten them to agree to help her give Miranda a gift.

She’d been incredibly secretive about the whole thing for the past six months, working while Miranda wasn’t home, to ensure her wife didn’t catch on that something other than just a “Birthday Party” was taking place. She’d called in favors that were years old, planning and scheming and getting up way earlier than she liked to take care of business.

And now, in ten minutes, after months of sneaking about and almost getting caught several times, her hard work was hopefully going to pay off.

She grinned as she felt a smooth hand press against her back, forced her nerves deep down inside and turned with a smile, “Hello, my love. Enjoying the evening so far?”

____

Andy bit her cheek to keep from pumping her fist in victory. It was so easy to gently guide and manipulate her wife to stand exactly where she had told the main organizer they’d be.

Any second now, the announcement was going to happen. Andy took a very quiet breath, and leaned in to give her wife a soft kiss. “Where are the girls? Have they gone home yet?”

No, they hadn’t, and she knew it, because she had sworn them to secrecy after telling them to stand where they could film the dance floor and stage at eight-thirty. They’d tried to needle her for clues, but all Andy gave them was that she was giving Miranda a birthday present and wanted it on video. They were miffed they couldn’t weasel out the truth, but excited to see what the gift was.

“No, I do believe they’re arou-”

“Excuse me, please settle down,” Jessica, the assistant of the Board President, and main organizer of the event, spoke into the microphone, causing conversation throughout the room to quickly melt into silence. “Wonderful, thank you all for joining us to celebrate, myself and the rest of my organizing team hope that you’ve all had a pleasant evening so far.” She paused for a quick smattering of polite applause, and then went on to give a few more thanks and acknowledgements, as well as call Miranda forth for the room to sing to her, and so she could blow out the candles on a giant cake that was wheeled out.

As the last strains of a cacophonous round of the ‘Happy Birthday’ tune fizzled out, and Miranda graciously blew out the candles, Jessica spoke again, while the cake was wheeled away, “As the caterers get the cake ready to be served, there is a special birthday announcement. Andy, would you like to take it away?”

This was it.

Andy smiled, and hurried forward, feeling hundreds of curious eyes settle upon her as she took the mic, “Thank you all for being here tonight to celebrate this wonderful day,” Andy took hold of Miranda’s hand and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. “I have a special present to give my wife tonight, that I thought was worth sharing. I do so hope you agree. A present six months in the making, and possible thanks to my wonderful friends in the music industry who allowed me to use their sound spaces and recording studios. To my darling, my dearest, my love, my wife, a waltz composed of my heart, written and played by my very own hands, recorded with all my love, so we may dance together forever more. Join me?”

She settled the mic back into Jessica’s awaiting hand, and with the hand still holding Miranda’s, she swept them into the middle of the empty dance floor, gently pressing a kiss to Miranda’s lips as the first note played through the speakers.

“I love you, Miranda,” she murmured, and then they were off, feet moving in beautiful sync, back and forth and round and round, graceful and smooth and hypnotic, they danced, the audience watching in silence, as the beautifully composed music filled the room.

As the last note faded, Andy spun Miranda out and under her arm in an elegant display, and still holding Miranda’s hand, gave her wife a soft little bow.

Miranda smiled, a true smile, one so rarely seen in public, and stepped back into Andy’s space to give her a light kiss. “Thank you, Andrea, my darling, I love you. I love it, a most treasured birthday gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any awful errors let me know, and I'd really really really appreciate your thoughts.  
> Hopefully, hopefully this is the end of the fanfiction dry spell, and I'll have more to post sooner rather than later.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> CBC


End file.
